everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Apple White/cartoon
Apple White debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She is voiced by Jonquil Goode in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes Over an undetermined time period, Apple participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals, hangs out with Briar, accompanies Daring to the castleteria, and witnesses Raven reject her destiny. She will make her Legacy Day pledge as she is cheered on by all her friends. Right now, as the new school year commences, Apple is excited about Legacy Day and happily meets up with her friends. She arranges for her and Raven to room together and surprise-decorates Raven's side of the room, oblivious when her new roommate responds distraughtly. The next day, the Legacy Day rehearsals are held and Apple enthusiastically participates. Raven, on the other hand, implies that she rejects her destiny, putting Apple's in danger and thus upsetting her. Headmaster Grimm notices and puts Apple on the job of getting Raven back in line. She will urge Raven to make her pledge during the Legacy Day ceremony, but in present time, Apple and Daring meet with Raven and Dexter in the castleteria and have an uneasy conversation. Later that day, she arranges for her and Raven to room together and surprise-decorates Raven's side of the room, oblivious when her new roommate responds distraughtly. The next day, the Legacy Day rehearsals are held and Apple enthusiastically participates. Raven, on the other hand, implies that she rejects her destiny, putting Apple's in danger and thus upsetting her. Apple joins an intervention, organized by Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga, to get Raven back on the wrong path. When it's her turn, she brings up that Raven spilled ink all over her new ball gown, which befits an evil queen, but then apologized, ruining the opportunity to be evil. Trying to improve her hair, Raven uses magic that ends up altering the personality of Apple's magic mirror. Apple figures it's Raven's doing, but pretends not to suspect a thing. She accepts Raven's promise to find her a new mirror, but when that yields nothing, she waits until she confesses and allows Raven to make it up to her by filling in for the mirror. For the first time ever, Apple has an opponent for the job of royal student council president: Madeline Hatter. This causes much tension between the Royals and the Rebels, which Madeline suggests to be solved by her and Apple becoming co-presidents. Apple readily accepts the offer. To avoid a bad grade in Science and Sorcery, Apple attends a study party hosted by Briar. Apple attends Grimmnastics class. She attends Science and Sorcery. In the hours leading up to the Legacy Day ceremony, Apple tries to keep an eye on Raven, but fails. When the ceremony takes place, Apple eagerly signs the Storybook of Legends, but it ends up for naught because Raven refuses to sign. Apple runs off in tears. Apple and Raven stop a food fight between the Royals and Rebels, but start it again soon after. She argues with Raven about her not following her destiny. TV specials Apple will make her Legacy Day pledge as she is cheered on by all her friends. Right now, as the new school year commences, Apple is excited about Legacy Day and happily meets up with her friends. She arranges for her and Raven to room together and surprise-decorates Raven's side of the room, oblivious when her new roommate responds distraughtly. She will urge Raven to make her pledge during the Legacy Day ceremony, but in present time, Apple and Daring meet with Raven and Dexter in the castleteria and have an uneasy conversation. The next day, the Legacy Day rehearsals are held and Apple enthusiastically participates. Raven, on the other hand, implies that she rejects her destiny, putting Apple's in danger and thus upsetting her. Headmaster Grimm notices and puts Apple on the job of getting Raven back in line. In the hours leading up to the Legacy Day ceremony, Apple tries to keep an eye on Raven, but fails. When the ceremony takes place, Apple eagerly signs the Storybook of Legends, but it ends up for naught because Raven refuses to sign. Apple runs off in tears. Chapter 2 Webisodes Apple watches Blondie's MirrorCast. Apple hangs out in the halls and gets courted by princes. Apple meets Ashlynn at the Glass Slipper and gushes about True Hearts Day. When she doesn't seem enthusiastic, Apple asks what is bothering her, but Ashlynn avoids answering. She witnesses Ashlynn and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. When interviewed about Ashlynn and Hunter, she expresses worry about their futures. Apple tells Ashlynn about her worries as a friend. Apple gets her hair done at the Tower Salon. She witnesses Ashlynn breaking up with Hunter, and even though she thinks it's the right thing, she looks guilty. Apple attends the True Hearts Day dance. When Ashlynn gets back together with Hunter and calls herself a Rebel, Apple gives her Heart Tree blossom to her, reaffirming their friendship even though she still doesn't approve. To spite Raven for taking Princessology, Apple takes what she assumes is Raven's favorite class: Home Evilnomics. She struggles with the first assignment, as she is unable to turn her animal evil. Finally, with a bit of trickery, Apple produces a menacing ram. Baba Yaga gives her a D minus minus. Apple, satisfied with the results, tells Raven that she passed her first project. Raven tells her that she quit Princessology almost immediately, meaning Apple is stuck in a difficult class for nothing. On Apple's birthday, the school celebrates by throwing a cake-baking contest. Apple's mood is dampened when she finds out Raven is entering with a non-poisonous cake. Later, when she judges the cakes, she is pleasantly surprised to see Blondie turn into a bird after eating Raven's cake. She hugs Raven gratefully, unaware that Briar is behind everything. Apple enters the Royal beauty pageant and attends the rehearsals. She gets inspired by Cedar's words of the true meaning of beauty, and decides to re-invent the contest, such as changing the debate topic. At the beauty pageant, she gives a meaningful speech about the true meaning of beauty. Apple reminds Raven about the online-only test. Apple panics along with the rest of her friends and tries to find out who the culprit is. Apple is in the crowd at the talent show and cheers for both Sparrow and Raven's acts. Apple exclaims in surprise of how many unrelated Charmings there are. She compliments Blondie's presentation. Apple and Daring have a chat in front of the school. She gets interviewed by Poppy. She and Raven play video games together in the student lounge. Apple attends Madeline's tea party. Apple is curious of what she might have for breakfast. She finds a mother duck and her hatchlings cross the street with a horse sprinting towards them. She commands the horse to stop and vows to ensure safety. She sets up a new rule at school, which everyone appears to flow with. She solves an argument between Hunter and Sparrow. She saves "Jack" and "Jill" from being kept in the well. Apple gets a distress call and ziplines to the rescue. Apple encourages Lizzie to do a motivational speech for the girls, however it comes out a bit off. That being said, she quits the croquet team. The next day, she receives an apology from Lizzie. She demonstrates how a Royal should act. Apple's dreams after Thronecoming are to follow up with tradition even more by helping others. Using her powers, Apple summons repair men to help Humphrey. She affirms that a great form of repayment is by paying it forward. TV specials Apple hangs out in the halls and gets courted by princes. Apple meets Ashlynn at the Glass Slipper and gushes about True Hearts Day. When she doesn't seem enthusiastic, Apple asks what is bothering her, but Ashlynn avoids answering. She witnesses Ashlynn and Hunter holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. When interviewed about Ashlynn and Hunter, she expresses worry about their futures. Apple tells Ashlynn about her worries as a friend. She witnesses Ashlynn breaking up with Hunter, and even though she thinks it's the right thing, she looks guilty. Apple attends the True Hearts Day dance. When Ashlynn gets back together with Hunter and calls herself a Rebel, Apple gives her Heart Tree blossom to her, reaffirming their friendship even though she still doesn't approve. Apple votes for Raven as Thronecoming Queen. During float building, Apple has a small argument with Raven, but explains to her how much she cares. She visits Heritage Hall. Apple is cut in her Student Council meeting as Raven wants to sign the Storybook. She attends the Fitting Ballroom and is psyched for Raven to sign, however Briar is angered how Apple makes it sound so easy. Apple is part of the Thronecoming parade. Discovering that the book is a fake, Apple, Raven and Madeline seek for the help of Giles Grimm. The next day, Apple and the others sneak off during the time of the bookball match, yet they are followed by various friends. She and Raven manually try opening the book, but are unsuccessful. She leaps into the book's portal after Raven and end up inside the book. Apple is stuck in Briar's story due to her accidental prick on the finger. Apple is then rescued by Briar and brought back to the headquarters of Giles. She attends the Thronecoming dance and alongside Raven, they confront the Headmaster. Chapter 3 Webisodes Apple spots Jack Horner partake of Ginger's food. Apple assists Ashlynn with the planning of the fashion show. Apple has a cup of coffee with Ashlynn. She hears that Ashlynn receives an invitation to a Blue Moon Forest Fest and is delighted for her friend. She's unfortunately unable to go to the forest fest with Ashlynn due to an event with Daring. Apple reassures Raven that her date is going to be fine. She later appears at the multi-hex with Daring. Apple tries her best to remind everyone to stay calm and be positive in tough situations. Apple and her friends reunite with the four girls going to the Forest Fest. She is invited by a Fairy Queen as a special guest along with everyone else to the Forest Fest. She attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. She asks for Raven's consent if she could volunteer as yearbook editor with her. As the co-editor of the yearbook, Apple and Raven visit the cooking class's progress for the fall bake sale. Apple takes pictures of the efficient-working scenery around them, but perceives that Raven is taking ridiculous pictures. calling them embarrassing. When Raven volunteers to use her magic to duplicate the gingerbread, Apple is not in favor of the idea. When Raven's spell does backfire, Ginger steps in and reasons with the gingerbread men to help out, which they do so. Apple and Raven then start having disagreements over minor things. Apple and Raven take pictures for the yearbook in the skating event. They take pictures of Ashlynn, who is the only one engaged in her skating. Raven is more interested in taking pictures of Poppy and Duchess, who are at it at a skate-off gone wrong. At the end of the day, Apple believes that the outcome was worth it. Raven disagrees. Apple and Raven find that the school is being abruptly lovestruck by Cupid's arrows. Apple tasks Bunny to ask Alistair about the chess club for the yearbook. Apple and Raven exchange unfriendly glances and words to each other all morning. This attracts attention from students, but they still continue disagreeing as co-editors of the yearbook. Lizzie decides on settling this with a croquet match, and she and Raven comply. Despite their efforts, they score a goal through their wicket each shot and this drags on until late at night, where the two attempt shooting one last time. It's still a tie, but it's the end of the long match. At the end of the day, Raven and Apple acknowledge that although they have their differences, they both try their best to make their common goals work out. Apple attends Damsel-in-Distressing. Apple and Raven gather pictures for the yearbook. Apple captures Hunter brave on the outside, and is annoyed at how Raven takes a picture of Hunter crying. She hangs out with Daring at the multi-hex. Apple and Raven plant the E-corn, but find that they've left it behind on the bleachers. With the Tri-Castle-On champions' help, they successfully plant the E-corn on time. TV specials Apple and Raven decorate trees for the Spring Fairest. She sits and has a drink with her friends. Apple and Raven walk over to the Chef Showdown center, where they find no judges or students present. Apple is overjoyed that the Storybook of Legends has been returned to Ever After. She hugs Alistair in thanks. After discovering the book is a fake, the Headmaster hands Apple the book and she reads a riddle off it, turning into an opposite version of herself (with luminous purple eye color). She shows this by dumping the book in Ashlynn's hands and cheating in the Chef Showdown, mocking Raven afterwards which is definitely unlike her. Apple is found by Holly and Raven in the hallways, shutting a cowardly Daring in a locker. After name-calling them, Apple walks off with an evil grin on her face, hatching up a plan to rig Ever After. Apple forces Daring outside and sneaks up to Lizzie's dorm room, where she swipes the map book and jumps off the balcony, falling on a bush. Apple and Daring follow the map's directions. She throws a tantrum but the well appears right behind her. Knowing that Daring has turned, Apple calls on Ashlynn and Hunter's help to plug the well up of its wonder, succeeding and making an escape without any trouble to Book End. Raven and the girls go after Apple and they beg her for the book, but at the last minute, Apple refuses and they all get consumed by the curse. Apple taunts the Wonderlandians by saying "they're too late". As soon as they break the spell Apple was under, she regrets her actions and, without hesitation, she gives them back the map book to fix everything. Apple and her friends rejoice that the Spring Fairest is back on and they enjoy a carefree day together. For the school newspaper, The Griffin, Apple holds a Study Hall Wonderland-themed meeting at lunch. No one besides Darling seems to have showed up, but Lizzie soon shows up but explains how she's not in the mood to really talk about Wonderland. When more people show up along with Raven, Madeline soon finds out and spreads the word that the Queen of Hearts is in danger. Because of Raven's spell, Apple is transported along with her friends to Wonderland and they explore the realm, only to end up at Wonderland High. Using her logical thinking and reasoning, Apple helps gets through the first few classes with her friends and has lunch afterwards. There, she finds Courtly Jester and assumes good faith in her, reporting about the plot against the Queen of Hearts. Following lunch are the next two classes Apple attends, which are the un-chess match and Teatime 101. Afterwards, Apple and her friends make their way to the vice-principal's office, soon finding out that the vice-principal was Courtly all along. Courtly sentences Apple and her friends to lifelong detention, but on one condition: they must be proved guilty at a trial first. After the trial, Raven is sent to detention and thanks to Brooke, she gathers that they must win a game of tiddlywinks between the Mockturtle. However, since the Red Knight is the temporary acting vice-principal of Wonderland High, the only way to escape from detention would be to have a sword fighting trial with the Red Knight. The White Knight buys them time by battling with the Red Knight instead, and Raven is directed by the White Rabbit down the rabbit hole but continuously ends up in the wrong places. Finally, Apple and her friends make it to Card Castle. Apple meets up with Kitty and they go to the present room where they find Courtly already present. Having retrieved the Storybook of Legends, she gives Raven the choice of signing in the moment so that she can defeat Courtly. Raven takes the chance of her mother's evil powers, however, Raven goes on a power rampage and not only has stripping Courtly of her power in mind. Apple stops Raven and rejoices by the fact that Courtly has been vanquished by Raven. Apple and the girls celebrate the Queen of Hearts's birthday after the curse on Wonderland has been lifted. As well, Raven uses her magic to internally link the Storybook of Legends's pages to the students, signifying that now everyone can choose to write their own destinies or follow it. Apple seconds this idea because she personally believes that the Storybook is more troubling than it's worth. Chapter 4 TV specials Raven is being bombarded by students who want her to fix their problems with magic. Apple tries her best to cover for her friend, but gets dismissed by the students. Apple gets a call from her mother, who questions her on her fall of popularity, beaten by no one other than Raven. Apple is triggered at this and addresses her issues, so her mother tries to help Apple regain her popularity and refine their image. Late at night, Apple asks her magic mirror for advice, but is being spied on by the Evil Queen. Apple is led to a room by a portal in her dorm, where she comes face-to-face with the Evil Queen. Apple wants out, but the Evil Queen infuriates Apple with her words, causing Apple to shatter the mirror prison that she's in. Apple is shocked at what she's done, but promises the Evil Queen to keep her presence a secret in exchange for Apple's reputation. The Evil Queen turns into Mira Shards in order to disguise herself among students and get a chance to speak with Raven in her new getup. The next day, Apple introduces Mira to her friends and they eventually meet with Raven. Apple witnesses a dragon attack in the castleteria when Nevermore goes rampant. Apple attends Grimmnastics and is concerned over how easily Raven is swayed by Mira's bad intentions. When the girls have lunch, Apple receives word that Nevermore has gone missing, so she and a few others go look for Nevermore. On the dragon grounds, Apple and the others hear a dragon cry coming from the stables. They go check it out, but find that Nevermore is in top condition. The dragon crying is Legend, who is giving birth to new offspring. Apple is called in for an assembly, whose topic is top-secret. Snow White is the hostess of the assembly, and she leads them to the dragon grounds. She is baffled to find her mother giving her all the credit for the idea of building a new dragon games arena to boost her popularity, but Apple sheepishly accepts her mother's claims. Mira protests against Snow White and she gets caught as the Evil Queen. When the assembly is over, Apple is confused as to why her mother would give her arch enemy a pardon. Snow White shows Apple her motives: a booking glass to recapture the Evil Queen if she tries anything funny, which also restores faith from her subjects in the process. At night, the Evil Queen enters Apple's dorm and Apple reports that her mother is bearing a booking glass. Apple is reluctant to continue serving the Evil Queen, who reminds Apple that she could still announce that she released her. A worried Apple starts crying as the Evil Queen exits. Apple is one of the contestants in the dragon games. She gets chosen by the Evil Queen as team captain. The first segment to dragon games opens by the girls giving their baby dragons a walk and field play. When the first round is over, Apple and the others return to the stables for the babies to replenish themselves. However, they find that the baby dragons are growing immensely in size and the next round proceeds with an actual match. Apple helps her team score the first goal. Before Darling is able to shoot, Apple knocks her down from her dragon and Darling receives a twisted Apple from her fall. Apple is later joined by Raven, the temporary captain for her team. Apple is being scolded by Raven on her selfishness for a team player and friend. Raven quits the game and Apple sheds angry tears as she scores another goal for her team, leaving them to be victorious. Apple is one of the students remaining in the stadium when Nevermore's fire attack takes place. After it is over, Apple heads to the dragon stables and finds Raven, trying to convince her one last time about her choices. To her realization, Raven discovers that Apple is the one who freed the Evil Queen to ensure her own happily ever after. Raven leaves her former friend in the dragon stables. Apple is regretful for what she's done and attempts calling her mother, but no one picks up. Despite the fact that the Evil Queen has gained control over Ever After High, Apple remains in her room, crying over the fact that Raven has disappeared. The Evil Queen gives her an idea to head to the Enchanted Forest, but expels Apple from her grounds by blasting her off the building. Apple surprisingly lands safely and heads to the dragon stables to find Braebyrn. Apple and Braebyrn charge out of the stables and fly to the Enchanted Forest. Apple is being led by the forest pixies to their hideout, where she finds Raven and apologizes to her for the trouble she's caused. Raven gladly accepts her apology and Apple joins them. Apple takes an apple out of a fruit basket and takes a bite out of it, but soon starts coughing and becomes unconscious. Her friends acknowledge that Apple's been poisoned and she is unable to be awoken unless her Prince Charming kisses her awake. Apple is being set up a makeshift funeral. Students from back at school attend the funeral as well having broke out of school. Daring pops out from the booking glass and tries kissing Apple awake, but his kiss does not affect Apple. Prior to that, Raven gives a mourning speech for Apple to commemorate their times together. She leaves to help out her friends by making a deal with the Evil Queen. Apple starts choking and Darling immediately acts by giving Apple CPR. This apparently wakes Apple up. After that, Apple notes that Raven is missing and plans to help her capture the Evil Queen using the booking glass. She leads her friends on dragonback to Ever After High, where Apple and the Evil Queen have a final battle. Yielding the booking glass, Apple and Raven successfully capture the Evil Queen with teamwork. The next day, everything is back to normal and Apple plays a dragon games match. Gallery Webisode gallery The World of Ever After High - Blondie interviews.jpg The World of Ever After High - Cerise has a cold.jpg Stark Raven Mad - apple you're evil.jpg True Reflections - don't sing.jpg True Reflections - Apple winks.jpg True Reflections - new crown.jpg True Reflections - Raven breaks character.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - Apple's confident.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - question for Apple.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - Apple agrees.jpg Briar's Study Party - Briar fast asleep.jpg Briar's Study Party - group concern.jpg The Day Ever After - all-inclusive food fight.jpg Replacing Raven - facepalm.jpg Class Confusion - barely passing.jpg Class Confusion - evil assignment.jpg The Beautiful Truth - true beauty.jpg The Beautiful Truth - three beautiful girls.jpg The Beautiful Truth - Daring chooses himself.jpg MirrorNet Down - bandwidth problems.jpg Poppy the Roybel - breaking news.jpg Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party - something's off.jpg Maddie's Hat-tastic Party - awkward dancing.jpg Apple's Princess Practice - apples for breakfast.jpg Apple's Princess Practice - Apple's smile.jpg Apple's Princess Practice - Apple's vow.jpg Lizzie Shuffles the Deck - a rematch.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - Apple's a great Royal.jpg And the Thronecoming Queen is... - winner to be announced.jpg Best Feather Forward - Apple offers assistance.jpg Ginger in the BreadHOUSE - fangirling session.jpg Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic - girls shocked.jpg Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic - Ash's destiny.jpg Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic - Apple's theory.jpg Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic - payback.jpg TV special gallery The Tale of Legacy Day - happy Apple.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 - Apple title card.jpg True Hearts Day Part 2 - peering through the shop window.jpg True Hearts Day Part 3 - friends again.jpg Thronecoming - a girl can dream.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - run.jpg Thronecoming - meat days.jpg Thronecoming - Raven's announcement.jpg Thronecoming - Raven comes around.jpg Thronecoming - Apple reaches out to Briar.jpg Thronecoming - Briar snaps at Apple.jpg Thronecoming - floats are coming down the street.jpg Thronecoming - signing time.jpg Thronecoming - not losing hope.jpg Thronecoming - looking for Giles.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall.jpg Thronecoming - Briar over Apple's casket.jpg Thronecoming - eight girls.jpg Thronecoming - Cupid, Raven, and Apple get ready.jpg Thronecoming - Briar and Ashlynn.jpg Thronecoming - Raven is annoyed.jpg Netflix - EAH SU cast photo.jpg Spring Unsprung - spring has sprung.jpg Spring Unsprung - Wonderland water.jpg Spring Unsprung - mad at Kitty.jpg Spring Unsprung - riddles are awesome.jpg Spring Unsprung - Apple cheats.jpg Spring Unsprung - Apple rigs Raven's food.jpg Spring Unsprung - Daring's help needed.jpg Spring Unsprung - Coward Charming.jpg Spring Unsprung - the well vanishes.jpg Spring Unsprung - you're too late.jpg Spring Unsprung - everything back to normal.jpg Way Too Wonderland - promo image.jpg Way Too Wonderland A Time Of Wonder - Raven disagrees.jpg Apple looks at Raven WTW.jpg Way Too Wonderland - stunning results.jpg Way Too Wonderland - sneaky Faybelle.jpg Way Too Wonderland Raven's Magic - Raven finds a book.jpg Way Too Wonderland - scanning.jpg Way Too Wonderland - reversing the curse.jpg Way Too Wonderland - determined girls.jpg Way Too Wonderland - girls fall down.jpg Way Too Wonderland Fishlosophy 101 - floating fish.jpg Way Too Wonderland - girls in shock.jpg Way Too Wonderland - face the charges.jpg Way Too Wonderland - choices.jpg Apple stops Raven from defeating Courtly.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Apple coaxes Raven.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Card Castle balcony.jpg Boo York, Boo York - Astranova chats with the EAH girls.jpg Dragon Games - goats in a jar.jpg Dragon Games - Apple thinking.jpg Dragon Games - Apple's odd persuasion method.jpg Dragon Games - Apple ushering Raven.jpg Dragon Games - EQ out of the mirror.jpg Dragon Games - EQ cover-up.jpg Dragon Games - introducing Mira.jpg Dragon Games - EQ the "drama queen".jpg Dragon Games - Raven in trouble.jpg Dragon Games - Raven doesn't take the blame.jpg Dragon Games - Nevermore search.jpg Dragon Games - intense history.jpg Dragon Games - Holly researching.jpg Dragon Games - evil dragons hatched.jpg Dragon Games - assembly.jpg Dragon Games - Apple gets credit.jpg Dragon Games - Apple is unsure.jpg Dragon Games - EQ to Raven.jpg Dragon Games - temporary pardon.jpg Dragon Games - photograph.jpg Dragon Games - choosing ceremony.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Dragon Games - Apple feels awkward.jpg Dragon Games - coaches and captains.jpg Dragon Games - teams selected.jpg Dragon Games - teams view.jpg Dragon Games - walking baby dragons.jpg Dragon Games - feeding time.jpg Dragon Games - shocked girls.jpg Dragon Games - game starting.jpg Dragon Games - Apple catches.jpg Dragon Games - Apple throws.jpg Dragon Games - Apple gets scolded.jpg Dragon Games - Raven is not convinced.jpg Dragon Games - Apple lands safely.jpg Dragon Games - Apple flying to Raven.jpg Dragon Games - apple realized its poison.jpg Dragon Games - poison apple at work.jpg Dragon Games - Apple unconscious.jpg Dragon Games - Apple's funeral.jpg Dragon Games - girls bid Apple goodbye.jpg Dragon Games - Daring kisses Apple.jpg Dragon Games - Apple choking.jpg Dragon Games - CPR.jpg Dragon Games - Apple with Faybelle.jpg Dragon Games - Apple vs the EQ.jpg WTW MAIN 6.jpeg Dragon Games Main Characters Art.jpeg Notes * The cartoon model of Apple sports red earrings throughout Chapter 1. Starting Chapter 2, the model is drawn with golden earrings as per the 'Signature - Royals' doll. Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters